New Future Gx
by jacobabraham1
Summary: What happens to Jaden next and really who Jaden is what he becomes? Jaden's and his new family life


Disclaimer: I have no ownership of this show or any of the chracters.

Chapter 1: Trouble with Children

Jaden and Alexis continue their life together. After their giant wedding, the first time getting up together something seemed strange. It was morning, actually three in the morning, and Jaden was the first to notice that he fell off the bed, while Alexis still slept with him on the bed. He first thought that his love and just did it for fun, but soon found out it was no joke. On the bed, he traced Alexis's layout, and noticed that her stomach was in bigger than any other part of her body. He carefully observed Alexis, hoping that she was ok, and that is when she yelled, and Jaden being protective of her asked.

"Lexi what is going on, what happened?

She breathed heavily, like she was losing air, as pushed on her stomach.

"Jay, my stomach feels so heavy, I feel as if there are stones in my stomach. I think I am pregnant with children, and we have to get them out right now."

Jaden examined the look on her face, and the way she was breathing. It made sense that Alexis was in trouble. Though he was not sure what to do, but by the way she was looking it seemed like there was nothing to think about. Jaden had made up his mind to take his wife to the hospital, and as soon as possible. He picked up Alexis, and quietly Jaden left the house to get his wife to the hospital. He looked around for a fast transportation to the hospital, and he seemed to have found it. Jaden noticed his helicopter sitting on the grass, and he thought to himself that the helicopter will get Alexis to the hospital fast. So while Alexis comforted the babies, Jaden got her into the passenger seat of the helicopter while he got into the pilot seat, and with that Jaden started the helicopter and headed for the hospital.

The ride was not fun, but hard and weather was being relentless, but Jaden was determined to get his wife to the hospital. He flew the helicopter right towards the city, and checked the navigation for any parks near the hospital. The computer did not register any parks near the hospital. With a desperate effort, Jaden had to do something so he landed the helicopter in an area of the forest near the hospital. As the helicopter's engines turned off, Jaden grabbed his wife, and headed for the hospital. He ran for miles until he reached the hospital. Unknown to him that it was a special event in the hospital Jaden rushed in carrying Alexis in his arms. The reception lady fainted when she saw Jaden Yugi at the hospital, a second one welcomed them, and asked them what was going on. Jaden mentioned the strange things that has happened to Alexis, and how they believe the babies are ready to come out. The nurse at the station seemed confused by the story, but saw how much pain the women Jaden was holding was in, so she gladly admitted them in, and called a doctor right to them.

As the doctor arrived he asked Jaden a few questions, and among them was about his autograph for his daughter. Jaden enraged that even doctors would ask him this right now said,

"Listen doc, my wife whom I love is having babies right now. I will give you your autograph later, after you get those babies out of my wife's stomach."

The doctor afraid of the World Champion's rage said,

"Alright we will get those babies out."

With that he called some nurses in, and they got the babies out of her stomach with a painless operation. The doctor called Jaden in stating that the babies were out and his wife was fine. Jaden relieved rushed in the room only to find Alexis with six babies in her hands. The babies were cute, and Alexis was looking on them. Jaden looked at Alexis's stomach and saw that this wife's stomach was back to normal. The doctor's looked at Jaden and Alexis, and Alexis looked at Jaden as well as Jaden looked at Alexis.

"Jay, what should we name them?"

"I do not know, what gender are they?"

"Jay, these three are boys, and Jaden looked at the three babies on Alexis's left arm."

"And these three are girls, as Jaden turned to look at the babies girls on the right arm of Alexis."

"So what should we name them?"

"Lexi, how about we name the boys, Author, Lancet, Brave."

"Ok, Jay, and how about the girls?"

"Serbia, Savannah, and Nadia."

"Jay, my dear that is perfect!"

The doctors nodded and wrote their names down on their birth certificates, and then handed them to Jaden. Then the doctors said that they can stay for the next day if they wished, but Jaden and Alexis did not have to stay. Instead they wanted to get home, and that is what they did.

The doctors gave Alexis a free carrier that is able to carry six babies in the front, and with that they came to the entrance/exit of the building. That is when Jaden thought it would be better if he called Alexis. So he said,

"Lexi listen, just not to get the new babies injured, I am going to take off my raincoat, and give it to the children so they can stay dry, and we will rush them to helicopter."

"Jay are you sure, you might get sick."

"Lexi, its fine, you and the babies are more important."

"Ok Jay, let's get going."

With that the new family rushes to the helicopter, and as they approach the helicopter they notice something that was that there, and that was that the helicopter that was there was a fake, and the real one has been stolen.

The babies cry for their mommy, because they were afraid of the storm. The lightning struck everywhere, and it seems as if New Domino City was a giant lightning rod. Alexis terrified of the storm hides behind Jaden, hoping her husband has a plan. Good for her, Jaden did have a plan.

"Lexi, listen this thief is playing with us, and wants us to die, but do not worry we are going to go back to the hospital."

"Jay, is that safe?"

"Lexi, we do not have a choice, we are dealing with a killer of champions. We have to call for help, and I will take care of that. You and the kids head back to the hospital, I will see if I can find the helicopter."

"Jay, listen to me! The kids need us both!"

I saw the tears in her eyes, because she knew the killer was after me, and she did not want to lose me. So I had no choice, so I went to the hospital with the kids. The doctors were surprised to see what we were doing here. Some even asked why we're here, and I had explain to them that the ride was stolen, and until it was found.

"We needed some shelter from the storm"

I told them, and the doctors were glad to oblige. They took us to a room and got cribs for the babies. Alexis sat down on the bed next to the kids, while I looked at the window still wondering how we are ever going to get home. My emptiness made feel guilty that Alexis was stuck in this because of me, and now I am going to get my whole family killed by some evil person unless we can find the helicopter. Alexis who was feeding the kids saw me staring at the endless amount of rain as she was feeding the kids their milk.

"Jay dear, why do you look into the darkness and the rain only to see sadness."

"Lexi, who's said I am sad."

"Jay, I can see it in your eyes and your emotions."

"Lexi, it just…"

"It's what Jay?"

"I feel as if I have lost all the future hopes for you and me, and our children."

"Jay, do not say that. That is not true. You have kept all of us going, and when I am in trouble you are there. That just shows how great of a husband, and a father you really are."

"But Lexi, I lost the helicopter."

"Jay, you did not lose it, it was stolen. Please listen to me and go to sleep."

"Alright Lexi, you rule lets go to sleep."

With that Alexis sleeps on the bed, while Jaden sleeps next to her on the couch. As Jaden is falling asleep, he fall into a dream. He awakes to find him sitting on a throne and people bowing down to him. Jaden looked for a clue to where he was, he even tried to call his duel spirits, but there was no answer. Just then, one of the bowing heads arose from the ground.

"My Lord, there is much work to prepare for we must be steadfast before the big attack."

I looked at his face, studying who he was, but I had no answer to who he was, but I felt as if I had to see say something.

"Ok, then take heed to the word of the state, and prepare the army for the attack on the Nordic Gods, so that we may end their evil for life."

"Yes my king."

What did I say? What just happened? Just then a sudden wind travel hits me in the head. A long blonde haired person was on my face.

Chapter 2: The Challenge

After a long moment, Alexis lifted her face from mine looking relieved that I was fine. She put her hands all over my body to make sure I did not break anything, nor did I do anything strange or to make sure that this was the real me, and I did not just kick the bucket. After her inspection was done, she just smiled, and that look was something you wanted to see after a terrible dream.

"Jay, are you ok?"

"Lexi, I am ok, why do you ask?"

"Jay, you were not breathing for three whole minutes, you scared me thinking that you were dead."

"I am sorry about that Lexi, it was just a dream."

"I figured that a special person like you would have a dream that would cause that. Anything strange happen in the dream?"

"Lexi, something did happen."

"Tell me Jay!" she exclaimed

"Ok, it started with…. (AHHH, AHHH)"

Just then the babies cried, and Jaden and Alexis quickly rushed to quiet them down. Jaden prepared the milk, while Alexis shushed the babies by singing their favorite rhymes. Together the babies were asleep, and Jaden and Alexis once again had quiet room.

"So Jay, you were saying."

"Right Lexi, here is what happened."

"I was standing in a throne room, alone with some nice looking people. I assumed they were my court. I kept looking around and saw a women at my side as well, and I assumed she was my queen."

"What did she look like Jay?" Alexis interested hoping she was the queen.

"She looked like you Lexi, the same everything."

"Really, continue Jay."

"Ok, one of the nobles came up to me and asked if the army was prepared for the Nordic Gods attack."

"Are the Nordic Gods just a myth?"

"They are Lexi, but it seems the myth may be real"

"Ok Jay finish your story."

"Ever well Lexi."

"The Nobel asked me if the army had to be prepared."

"What did you tell them Jay?"

"I told them to attack the Nordic Gods, and end their evil life. Then it comes to the point where you find me and wake me up."

"Jay, this sounds serious."

"I know Lexi, it could spell out my death."

"Jay!"

"What Lexi?"

"Do not say that. You are not going to die."

"Lexi, I did not mean physical death, I meant the death of this curse."

"Jay do not use the word my then." Alexis laughs.

"Ok, Lexi." Jaden laughs with her.

"Jay."

"Yeah, Lexi."

"Together, we will end the curse of the Supreme King."

"Yes, Lexi together we will end the curse of the Supreme King."

With that Jaden and Alexis go to sleep together, and this time Alexis holds Jaden close to her just make sure that he does not die of his dream.

The next morning comes around, and this time Jaden is the first one up. He decides to wake up Alexis the same way that she woke him up from his dream. He was hoping that this will be a perfect act of sleeping beauty. So he got on Alexis on his stomach, and kissed her. The kiss was a long one, put Alexis did not wake up. So Jaden decided to kiss her longer, and he kissed her for a whole four minutes. Still she did not wake up. So Jaden broke the kiss to make sure that she was ok, and that was the last minute of the surprise. As soon as Jaden broke the kiss, she grabbed his shirt and kissed him for double the time he had kissed her.

Once they broke the kiss, Jaden looked into her hazel brown eyes and laughed. She also did the same looking into his light brown eyes and laughing along with him.

"Jay, I knew you were going to get up this morning to do that."

"You knew, but how did you know?"

"The promise we made on the first day we became a couple, and I know that you do not break promises."

"You have got me there Lexi. I thought I would surprise you, but you surprised me."

"I know that Jay, know let's take care of our kids."

So for the next five years, Jaden and Alexis did their jobs taking care of the kids. They each contributed to the supplies of the family, and they were able to make things work when either of them was working. In those five years, the kids grow smart, and they gained a love of dueling. While Jaden and Alexis relationship only grew stronger. (Five years in the Yugi Estate.)

"Nadia, did you steal my fashion makeup 4.0. You know that only the finest of people afford it."

"Oh, Savannah, did mom and dad never teach you that fashion is not everything, it is the way you act. That is why I am having an English crumpet."

"Fashion is not everything, did you just say that to my face!"

"I did, you have problem sister."

"Yeah, I have problem."

"What is the problem then?"

"The problem is…..Silent."

Just then the mother of the family comes upstairs to see her daughters fighting over nothing but fashion or manner.

"Children, what do you fight over?"

"Mother, Nadia says that manners are more important than fashions."

"Mother, you have always taught us to be respectful, so that is how my point is made of manners being better than fashion."

"You kids have the silly arguments." Alexis said while laughing.

"Mother, we want to know who's right." Both girls said with a suspenseful voice.

"Ok, kids. The answer you are looking for is that both are required in life..."

"Are you sure mother?" The girls said

"Children, what I mean is that you cannot go around saying that one thing is more important than another." Alexis said with a calm voice.

"I guess you're right mom." The girls said, as they hugged each other for forgiveness from each other.

Alexis was relieved when the girls stopped fighting, now she wanted to know what had happened to that famous husband of her. She decided to call him, but there was no answer. She had thought that Jaden was home from his tournament last night, since he had left a note saying that there was a tournament he had to attend to. Still something strange was going on, and it was funny to her because she knows Jaden would not say that to her unless he was trying to lie to her. Still the reason for his lie shrouded her mind, but Alexis knew that was not a good reason. She rushed back to her and Jaden's room only to find a shock that was soon a huge break in the missing husband case.

Three of her boys when in her room looking through their stuff. Alexis almost screamed at them with furious anger saying,

"Children, what have you done to this place, it is a mess. Also what are you going in the king's vaults. You know that is where the secret stuff is kept."

"We are sorry mother." The children said with a guilty voice.

Moments passed, and Alexis was still thinking if Jaden left out was kidnapped, in her thoughts one of the children stepped up.

"Mother, we know you're thinking about father."

"Lancet, how do you know that?"

"We have seen you crying at the picture of you and dad at the park."

"I….am sorry kids, it's just I am worried about your father."

"We thought you might be, that is why we have been doing some detective work." Author said with a proud voice.

"Deceptive work?"

Alexis was confused on what the kids meant by this deceptive work.

"Kids will you explain what you are up to?"

"Of course mom." said Serbia.

"You see Mom, we believe that Dad was forced out of his jet, and the note was just an old note that Dad kept as he wrote a hidden message on it asking for help." said Brave with great intelligence.

"Brave dear, how do you know this?"

"Simple mom, we took the note and had one of the royal knights scan the note, and he told us that the note definitely had a call for help on it just written in dimensional ink."

"Why would your father write it in dimensional ink?"

"Simple mom." said Author.

"Father, needed a way for the note to reach another note he had written, so he wrote the word help and some coordinates on one note that had saved from the past, so whatever was written on one note, the ink would take it all over to another note that had the same writing."

"Kids, you are brilliant, and I know where these coordinates are. Get the whole family together, we are going on a little road trip." Alexis said with great confindiantdency.

The kids were so excited, that they gathered the two sisters that were missing, and they went outside to the estate grounds.

When kids saw the grounds, they were puzzled as to why they were here, and that is when Savannah asked Alexis why they were here at all, and she responded with a simple answer saying,

"Savannah dear, today I am going to show you something that is very rare that only the rich have it and it is only a pleasure."

"Ok, Mom," said Savannah with a curious face. The other children looked at her as well as each other trying to figure out why they were here.

As they walked it felt like a marathon, the children walked halfway across the estate to see, a giant airfield with control towers and everything. The kids were shocked halfway to death, until wondering why Mom would have the kids come here. Brave who was the first one out of shock came up to Mom and decided to ask the following question.

"Mom, how long did we have this giant airfield?"

Alexis replied with a chuckle on her face, and spoke out saying,

"It was your father's idea to have this airfield here. You see kids, before our time, this airfield was already here and ready to go. Your father's father had it built for your father as a cover for the real birthday present."

"Wait! What do you mean his real birthday present?"

Alexis chuckled and then said this aloud.

"Voice Command, Galactic ship access code 708965."

Just then the ground shook, and kids ran to their mother to hide behind here as they witenessed the entire aifeild spiting apart and new future type airfield take its place. They shaking stopped and the kids looked around in amazement wondering how many ships were in that giant hanger or what these future rails were for. The kids were in shock, and they had no idea that there were giant future tech ships and other things right below them. The kids were all stuck in suspense for a while until Author woke up from his suspense of the tech and asked the following question.

"Mother, why are their giant ships in this giant airfield?"

"Author dear, these ships are your father's travel ships and his war ships for his universal job as king. There are also used as rescue ships, but only some are used as rescue ships, the others are just travel and war ships."

"Warships! That can be very useful to us right now let's take it." Déclare Brave.

Everyone looked at brave wondering why the giant warship was the best option. While they thought Alexis whose was the head women in the house decided that her son Brave was right. The warship was big and it was filled with the best weapons in the Supreme Kingdom. Alexis only looks at the ships and remembers the time that her husband had used the ship to save her, and she wonders if she can use the ship to save him.

Alexis thought this thought over and over again and her kids were looking at her to wondering what she was thinking of. That is when Serbia could not stand the suspense any longer, she had to ask.

"Mother, what are you waiting for? You know father could be dead any minute."

Those words ringed in her mind. The word dead put with Jaden was terrible, because Jay was her true love, if Alexis had lost the only man that she had loved, she would not be able to teach again, much less live any longer. She might even think about doing the ancient ritual of Sati which was something ancient Indians did. While the wife only, the husband was not obliged to follow that tradition. But that was getting off topic, she had her husband to save, and she had to save him fast. So with great courage Alexis told her kids.

"Children, I have decided that the giant warship your brother Brave suggested is the best way to get to your father, everyone pile in and that is a direct order."

With that the kids were pleased and they obeyed Mom's orders of getting into the warship, and what they saw inside was no joke. While the outside of the ship was heavily armored with every weapon imaginable to human kind, the inside of the ship was even bigger. It was like ten of the biggest royal palaces being built all put into one ships inside. The kids were so stars truck that they could not move for ten whole minutes. Their mother knew this reaction, because she had it the first time Jaden showed her this ship during the years of young love. She also knew how to snap them out of it. Just like Jaden snapped her out by snapping his fingers three times in front of her, she also did for the children right in front where they can all see here. At the third snap the kids said the word Alexis knew they were going to say, and that was the word "What!"

They were all shocked and asking many questions, but now Alexis knew it was no time to answer questions. Jaden her dear love slash father to the kids needed his families help, and Alexis was in no mood to be kept waiting. So with a quick thought she told the kids to sit in the seats while she went for the queen's seat, then she radioed the admiral John to send some men to fly the ship. The admiral agreed and soon the ship was ready for takeoff.

In her mind she said in worry, "Jaden dear, do not worry we are coming for you." While Alexis was worried for Jaden, the kids loved looking at the men flying the ship and they were so excited that the ship finally was flying. Every single one of them took specific notes on what each men did. Starting from the engineer of the ship going all the way to the captain of the ship. The kids were enjoying it so much that none realized the sad face of their own mother. That is until Nadia started to no longer hear mother speak. So he decided to come up with an excuse to tell the family so that she can find mom. She also knew the excuse had to good enough so the caption of the ship would not recognize that she was gone. So she thought in secret while her brothers and sisters explored the ship's control and all the systems.

Time passed slowly and Nadia still could not come up with a good excuse. She had thought of many ideas such as faking a sickness or disease or maybe just tell her brothers and sisters and the caption of the ship that she wanted to explore the ship. In her head they seemed like good ideas and she decided it might be best to ignite them expect she thought of negatives there might be to her plan. One of the negatives to her plan might involve the caption calling mom down from where ever she is to check on her, and that for sure was going to get her busted. The other negative with the other idea is that her brothers and sisters might think she is hiding something and does not want them to see, and that would give the captain a good reason to call mom or go and explore the ship himself or have some of mom and dad's men do it for him. No matter which way she put it the captain will always be there to bust her, and maybe mom will get mad and scold her. After all she knew one thing about mom and dad, and that is that they do not want their children involved in things they should not be involved in. Though it was looking as if she had no choice but sneak away into the hall and search the ship by herself and find mom just to make sure everything was ok with her and she was not suffering to badly from being separated from her love for too long.

She waited for the right moment, to leave the ship's command room, and that moment came when the ship's commander did a check around the room to make sure everything was ok. Once he pasted his check over the children, the captain of the ship declared that the check was finished Nadia left the command room to find her mother.

She searched in every room looking for her mother, and she had to keep track of how many rooms she had checked on each floor because this was like a luxury battle ship and she could get into grave danger just entering the dangerous rooms such as the engine room. So she decided to check off the rooms with the dangerous stuff in it and knew not to check there because mom would never go there. This act limited the search she had to do, so she went right on it. Searching the parts of the ship that were non-dangerous.

After three hours of searching the ship, she had almost gotten scared that someone kidnapped mom, but just make sure she was wrong on the whole kidnapping idea, she checked the map with the one on the ship, and discovered that the ship's map had one room that she had not put before and that was the throne room. She decided that she would check the throne room, and also hoping that mom would be there and the guards that guard that room will let her in.

She made her way up to the throne room in which two guards stood. She walked with a brave face and asked the guards to let her in, and they did not argue. They let the young princess in the throne room, and Nadia was amazed what was in the throne room. A giant room all decorated and good looking. With two shine thrones on the top with a K and Q engraved on the thrones. She guessed that is how they would know which throne belongs to who. She looked up on the Q throne only to see her mother siting on it. She quickly ran to her mother crying for her mother. Alexis was surprised to see her young princess here in the throne room. She was curious to know why here young girl was in the throne room.

"Nadia dear, why are you not with your brothers and sisters and the captain of the ship?"

"I wanted to see why you were so sad, so I snuck away from the caption and my brothers and sisters to find you."

"You are very sweet my young princess, though you could have gotten hurt, your father would not be happy if you have gotten hurt."

"I know mother, and speaking of dad. Were you upset because you think dad is in danger?"

"Nadia dear, you are full of question and assumptions. So I will tell you the truth."

That night for the next hour, Alexis told their daughter Nadia of why she was upset and worried her love was in trouble, and after that long talk she finally understood every detail in good story detail.

"So that's why you are so scared that dad is dead because without him, you would not be able to survive, and also you would lose all these fond memories that you and dad did in the years of your young love."

"You have got it right, I and your father are different."

"Mother, how are you and dad different from any other people who get married?"

"Nadia dear, you see marriage as something to be used to get something from the male or female. Such as money or riches, or maybe even fame. I tell you the truth that is not what real marriage is."

"Then tell me mother, what is real marriage."

"The definition of real marriage is when both the male and female love each other, and they do not do it for benefits off one person."

"Is that what true love is?"

"Yes, and that is what your father and I have."

"I see the truth now, because you dad truly loved each other, you got married to each other, and that is why there is no hatred between you to, but only concern for the other."

Alexis laughed at the way her daughter said it, but she knew her daughter had understood the concept. So she decided to continue telling her of many of Jaden's and hers adventures during their years of young love and relieved why it was such a Cinderella story. During that story time one of the guards came rushing in like tornado. He was crying in disbelief and came forward to the queen without see the princess on her lap. In distress he called out.

"Your royal highness, something terrible has happened?"

Alexis concerned of what it was asked what the problem was, and the royal guard only told her that her daughter princess Nadia was kidnapped because they had just noticed that she was missing. When Alexis heard the news she laughed, and the royal guards were wondering why. They stated again that her daughter was missing and still she chuckled. When she finally stopped, she told them to look below her. On her lap they saw the missing princess and was relieved that she had been her the whole time. Then they apologized for the matter, and left children alone, but not before the queen asked the guards to bring in the other children.

Times passes and all of the children arrive at the throne room, they were all glad to see Nadia and their mother ok. As they approached the throne, the queen decided that she wanted to speak to all her children.

"Children, I have come to finial choice on what stagey we are going to use to rescue your father."

The children were eager to hear the great stagey of their mother the queen. As they waited Alexis hoped that the stagey they came up with would be strong enough to take the daredevils who kidnapped Jaden. She spoke in a strong voice saying,

"Kids here is what we do."

So the next hour Alexis spent explaining to the kids what the plan was and how it was a granted to work. She went through the backup plan with them, and the back up for the backup plan with them. When they all understood the plan, it was finial show time. So they got their crowns and their decks ready to duel. The ship arrived above a few islands, and hovered above it. Though no one could see the ship because it was in hover mode and it was in light mode which made it hard to spot in the light. They waited until it was dark, and when it was the plan went into action.

The queen, her children and some guards snuck around the place trying to find where they would keep the World Champion of Duel Monster. Alexis hoped that they did not kill him and then sell his clothes to the rest of the world for a fortune. He and the kids kept looking around while the guards stood behind and got their lances ready to fire in case they were discovered. That is when Savanah saw a bunch guards at one door which she thought was strange, so she called her mother, and when her mother saw what she saw, she became overjoyed because her crown started to shine brightly, and she knew that could have only meant one thing, and that her husband whom she loved dearly was nearby, and she soon saw the door he was being held in. With anger and furry she beat down the door only to see Jaden her love weak and beaten. She frantically ran over to him, and tried to get him to get up but it seems as if they had damaged his head badly in that plane crash. Alexis though knew she had no time to get her medical check and see if her love was alive or dead. Hopefully alive because they have not even gotten to spend their first Christmas together as a family. She quickly grabbed Jaden and found the kids, they got the guards and made a run for the galactic warship. As they got on the ship, the captain saw the panic that she was in and quickly started the ship fearing the enemies of the kingdom had found out that the king had been saved. The ship quickly rose like a missile and flew at the speed of the fastest animal and birds speed together. Once they were up in the air Alexis tended to her love's wounds and she waited after tending, the kids just watched as they hoped dad would be ok.

Chapter 3: Time to spend with family

Alexis sat near her love hour after hour, until he finally opened his eyes, and spoke.

"Alexis…what is going on?"

"Jaden!" she screamed, "You have to tell me what happened to you?"

"Lexi, I was battling some criminals and after I took out the boss and her accomplices and handed them over to security, something hit me and struck me down."

"Jaden, can you tell who did struck you down?"

"I do not know, but fear what whoever they worked for they are after me."

"Do not worry Jaden, I will never let you off my sight again, that is a new rule in our relationship agreed?"

"Agreed Alexis, but since I am back and have not seen my lovely wife in a while, I think we owe each other something."

Just then Jaden and Alexis kissed, and the kids saw it and they did not understand it, but it knew it was of true love and nothing else. After Jaden and Alexis kissed they saw the kids and asked the kids to come in. The kids knew that their parents knew they saw what the parents did. So kids were suspecting dad to speak of something of true love which he did, but not before he asked this question.

"Children, why did you convince your mother that taking a galactic warship was in any good way an excellent idea? "

All the children looked at brave, and brave looked at Author and then he spoke,

"Father, the ship was my idea, but Author was the one who found out that you were missing after mom got worried about you. We only could have assumed that you were in danger and needed the help of a galactic warship."

Jaden was surprised at what his kids were saying to him, but also impressed that they were able to conduct a full search and rescue along with the help of Alexis. So as a reward Jaden told them that they could ask anything."

The kids were glad to hear dad's response to their good deeds and they decided to ask him about two things. The first being of true love, and the second being of who does he think should take the crown? So with no hesitations they asked dad their first question.

"Father, according to you what is true love?"

Jaden their father only gave them a look of seriousness and said directly in their face.

"True love is the when a female and a male feel there were meant for each other, when the marriage a male and female is not for money or for gold. Also it is not for power, but it's for being together with that person forever and forever. You just feel it in your gut that the person was meant for you. An example would be me and Alexis, we feel that we were meant for each other, and we were right and also it is when the couple has a fight but it can easily be resolved, without any major actions."

"Dad, you care to explain a bit more clearly on what you said," stated the kids who were loss at what dad was speaking.

"You see kids, most couples do not marry in true love which means when a fight occurs between them, they become stubborn to not hear what the other has to say, and then when that happens it results in a divorce, which then breaks the couple up and they no longer see each other. I should know kids, I have dealt with couples who wanted to divorce but the law would not let them, and I would have to spend hours fixing the problem."

"So dad, we got some of the basis from mom and now we get new info from you, but still one question remains in our head."

"Tell me my children do you understand true love before we move on to the next question?"

"Father, we understand what true love is, but now we would like to know the other question of who should take the crown after you?"

Jaden just looked smiling and then he said with a brave face.

"Children, all of you will inherit the throne because the throne and the kingdom responsibilities will be divided among you."

The children were confused at what father was saying, and their mother say the confusion so she decided she step in and enlighten the conversation.

"Children, what your father is saying is that according to kingdom standard law which was created by your father's ancestor King Charles the Great, a king must give the throne to all of his children when he and the queen die, and the law continues on saying that if the king as multiple children, then kingdom power is given to one person at the family, then the rest of the family becomes second powers to the single power. Though all of the children must have same power, and share the position of the king."

"Wait mom, does that mean we all get the throne," asked Brave in a very exciting voice.

"Yes, dear that means you all get the throne when we die."

"Well mom that answers all of our questions. Thanks for taking this time mom and dad."

Alexis and Jaden said together.

"You're welcome children."

With that the children left the throne room after saying good night to their parents and they went to their bedroom, and that left Jaden and Alexis alone. With that time, Jaden and Alexis had to think about what they wanted to do in the future with the kids and what they should do together now that they are a family. Jaden thought hard about what he wanted to do, while Alexis just watched him thinking, so she broke the silence with a question that was concerning her.

"Jay, you have had your head staring at the wall for many minutes dear, what is it that concerns you?"

"Sorry, for the mysterious look Lexi, I am just thinking what we should do for the kids now that summer is rolling around and school will be done by the next week."

"Jay, are you thinking of a vacation dear?"

"Actual Lexi, that's exactly what I am thinking about, and vacation to the palace where we can stay at the palace for the whole three months, and the kids will be able to see what being prince and princess really means."

"Jay, dear that seems like a good idea, we have spent the whole eight months sitting here and having fun in my home world, now let's go to yours it only seems fair that we do."

"Lexi, darling I believe your right, my mind has been stressed from the work of the king and keeping my home world safe. There is no point in keeping something if you do not live in it."

"Exactly dear, so why do we not tell the kids tomorrow and then we will go on from there."

"Indeed, and now let's…." Jaden yawns

"Go to sleep dear."

"Yes, Lexi, let's go to sleep."

With that Jaden and Alexis go to their room on the ship laughing happily and holding hands all the way and go into the bed and slept. This was the time of the day that both Jaden and Alexis loved in their minds because they were both with whom they loved. Jaden was sleeping with Alexis and Alexis was sleeping with Jaden, and that was the symbol of true love.

Night fell and as they slept, Jaden woke finding himself in that same dream that he was in when Alexis was pregnant with the kids. This time though was different he was ready for whatever the dream could throw at him. He grabbed his sword which had somehow got to his side and his crown which had somehow gotten on his head after he took off the crown. Though those minor details did not worry Jaden, he just wanted to know what this strange dream was. He looked around and kept walking, and that is what made it seem like it was an endless desert. Though he knew he was in dream, but to him something was wrong, this time there was no scary muster trying to rip him away from the kids and Alexis, this time it was nothing. Jaden just remained calm because he knew there was nothing to fear so he guessed he had to wait until the dream was done. As he waited, he started to notice something appearing before him, fearing it was monster, he grabbed his sword and his Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend card and was ready to battle. As the figure became clearer Jaden was ready for battle but he did not have to because the figure was really two figures, and they were his parents. Jaden put his sword down, in honor of his parents. His parents just looked at him and Jaden just looked at them, then the silence was broken by a familiar voice.

"Jay, where are you? Jaden dear are you near me?"

Jaden heard the voice and recognized, it was Alexis screaming to him, he quickly left to find her buried in the sand, but perfectly find. When she looked up she felt relieved that Jaden was here to help her. Jaden quickly reacted to her actions of pain and lifted her up from the sand that surrounded her body. He also quickly cleaned her of any sand that may have been stuck on her. Once the sand was cleared out of their eyes, Jaden and Alexis looked around and saw no other family members, so now they just watched as the image turned into two, and one was a king and the other was a queen. Both Alexis and Jaden stood in front of the strange images of the king and the queen, and as they both studied the images, Jaden noticed that the king and the queen had characteristics that were like him, so he decided to break the silence with a question.

"Are you my parents King James and Queen Sophia?"

"We are, your parents Jaden, but that's not why we have dragged you into a dream, and by the way this is the Supreme meeting place."

"What's the supreme meeting place?" asked Alexis.

The Queen of the past replied, "This is the Supreme meeting place, a place where king can meet queen and where queens can meet kings of the past."

"So why have you dragged us into this meeting place?" asked Alexis hoping they had a good reason.

"Queen Alexis, you must not get hasty." Replied King James.

"Dad, please tell me what the problem is? Does regarded our rule?" asked Jaden.

"Son it does regard you and Alexis rule, but it's not about the whole noble thing, it's the fact that someone is trying to take the crown back, someone who should not be on the throne."

Both he and Alexis were shocked, but being curious person Alexis had to know who was trying to take over the throne, so she asked Jaden's father a simple question, and it was.

"Grandfather, who takes the throne away from us?"

"Alexis, as queen you must ask the king because he will supply you with the answers you seek."

Then the dad turned to Jaden and said.

"Son, you must tell you're loyal and faithful queen our family's greatest secret, the secret that I have forbidden you to tell anyone."

"Yes father I will."

Before Alexis could say anything, a huge light appeared, and Jaden and Alexis woke up right next to each other, and looked and wondered what their shared dream had meant, but for Alexis she was ready to know what Jaden had been ordered not to tell her after their wedding.

Chapter 4: Plans for the Future and Perhaps the World

When the light faded both him and Alexis were stunned were they were. They were back in their bed, but this time, they were not asleep, but they were fully wake. Alexis first had to make sure she was ok, and that she was not missing any of her good looking body parts. When she finished her inspection, she felt some tickling, and it was Jaden make sure she was ok, so she decided to join in on the fun and do an inspection on him, and make sure he was ok. Both he and Alexis were moving quickly with the inspection until they reached the lip, and that is where Jaden kissed her on sight as soon as he saw she was ok. Alexis felt the kiss as quickly as Jaden had given it, for sure she knew it was a true loves kiss, and she wanted more, and that's why she continued the kiss until she felt it was time to break the kiss. Jaden who had not noticed that Alexis and taken over their kiss wondered when did this kiss became so nice and smooth, and it felt like the best kiss he had done with her since they started dating eight years ago. Neither of them was keeping the time the kiss and lasted, all they knew was that know this held the record for the best kiss they had ever done since they became couple. After a few hours the kiss finally broke and both Alexis and Jaden were laughing until their lungs coughed. Then after they relaxed, both of them got into the bed and looking at the other. Alexis was admiring Jaden's beautiful brown hair, and his handsome brown eyes, while Jaden was admiring Alexis's hazel brown eyes, and her nicely straight blonde hair. Both stayed like this until morning.

When morning struck, there was a knock at the door, and that snapped Jaden and Alexis out of their trance of love, and made them question who was at the door. Then a voice boomed from the other side of the door,

"Father, Mother, when are you going to wake up?"

This quote was repeated multiple times, and from that point on Jaden knew who was knocking at the door, actually both he and Alexis knew who was knocking at the door. It was Jaden and Alexis's beloved children. As the knocking continued Jaden and Alexis laughed and said to the kids together.

"Children of eagerness come and met your parents of love and happiness."

And just like that, Jaden and Alexis opened the door using the crown's power and the children came charging in, stacking themselves upon their father and their mother. All the girls went to their mother while the boys went to their father, and in matter of seconds ever single child Alexis and Jaden had ever had was on their head and playing games with them. The girls were playing the talk game where they tell mother interesting stuff, and she tells them interesting stuff. The boys on the other hand were playing the game of tackle where three strong boys sit on their father trying to make him surrender, though that did not go well because they all lost. These games were played for a while but then they ended when everyone in the royal family was done playing around. As the children sat on the bed of their parents, the parents also decided to sit up. Then Jaden spoke because he knew kids were going to like what he was about to say.

"Children I have decided to ditch the place for the summer and move somewhere else. You know somewhere far away like the palace."

The kids did not understand what their father was speaking but they thought father was saying he was going to divorce mother and leave for the kingdom and never return to earth again. So they went into begging mode and started to plead with their father saying.

"Dad, please do not do this, please do not divorce mother and leave your children behind, we can do better we promise, and we will even memorize those principles for you."

Jaden was confused at their response, and wondered why the kids would think he would split from the only women that he loved. So he responded laughing as now he figured what the kids thought after thinking about it for a while.

"Children, I believe you have the wrong interception. I was speaking of the estate. I have decided along with your mother to leave the estate for a while and give you children the chance to live in the palace and be the prince and princess for real."

The children were confused, were they not already princes and princess of dad's kingdom. The silence remained for a while until Author decided to finial know what dad was speaking of. So he asked with great courage and strength.

"Father what do you speak of, are we not already princes and princess of your mighty realm? Do we not rule your nation with a golden staff and an iron fist along with a righteous heart? Tell me father, is what I say true?"

"Author my son, this is not medieval times so you do not have to speak that way, and yes you kids do inherit the throne after me and your mother."

"So dad please tell us, why must be travel to the kingdom to be princes and princess?"

"Kids I was talking about doing the work of the prince and the princess. Helping the citizens, taking the places of me and your mother when we are busy. Staying in the palace and feeling royal, and good. Seeing what hard work and fairness can accomplish. Now do you kids see what I mean?"

The kids looked at each other with excitement and the yelled like crazy one statement.

"Come on mom and dad, let's get packing so we can see what type of work the king and the queen really have to do."

The ran all way to the living rooms got their suitcases and then ran all the way upstairs to their private rooms to pack after storming their parents with questions of the palace. Such as its attractions and what's in the palace and by time Jaden and Alexis were done answering the questions, the kids were done packing and ready to go to the palace. They were grabbing their parent's hands which was a signal to them to hit the road though the only thing that the loving couple could do was sigh and try to gain the strength to leave. Then Jaden thought for a second and figured out how to buy him and Alexis some time just to relax, he told the kids to do something and that was.

"Children as much as I would like to go, we cannot until the work here is finished and me and your mother still have to finish packing. Even though we have not even started thinking about what we have wanted to pack."

Hearing this calmed the children down though the still wondered what they were supposed to do while mom and dad packed. So that's what they asked mom and dad next even before they could get up from their two-minute breather. All the children stormed them again and asked,

"Mother, Father what are we supposed to do until you have finished packing?"

This question made both Jaden and Alexis wonder what they would have the kids do until the appointed time of departure, and then after another moment of thought from both of them Alexis thought of something that was sure to keep the kids busy and burn off that extra energy they achieved from their breakfast. So she said with a good boldness to the kids.

"Children, I need you do one thing before we leave. I need you to complete this entire list of work on the estate which ranges from gardening the beautiful hedges in all the gardens to sorting your father's junk mail from his recent mail. Can you children handle that?"

The children saw the list and they were excited they all believed this was their first task in learning how to run a kingdom. Taking work over action. Before Alexis could even tell them to start they were gone in one second. This gave Jaden and Alexis a few hours to rest several few hours so Jaden fell asleep on the floor and Alexis fell asleep right next to them like that was not new. Three hours had passed when Alexis felt that she was forgetting something and that's when it here. A few hours had passed and she knew that it was time for her to go and pack her Jaden's materials because she knew that some of his and hers good dresses were in the Supreme Kingdom and some were here. So she decided to pack without Jaden because she knew Jaden would need his rest if he was going to work over board though she wished she could help, but she knew he darling husband could take care of everything. As she left to their room she was shocked to see Jaden packing the suitcases when he was just downstairs. She had to find out what was going on so she said,

"Jaden my dear, what in the world are you doing here?" she exclaimed being surprised.

Jaden just looked up and said to his beloved queen.

"Alexis dear all I wanted to do is something different, instead of you packing our clothes I thought I just get started. You know just to save you the time of packing, and you know what the sooner we pack the sooner we can get to the kingdom and give the kids a real work day."

Jaden kissed Alexis on that statement and soon all the anger she once held for Jaden packing ahead of time vanished and she just smiled understanding now why Jaden did it. Though still she felt that Jaden should have been the one resting and not the one packing, because in the past he has always been the one to fly them, but I guess when you have someone like Jaden you expect a change of plans any day, and that was only of the many things Alexis liked about her husband and one of the reasons she said yes to his wedding proposal. Still she can remember that beautiful day, the day that Jaden had asked her to marry him. As Jaden packed, she looked at Jaden and started to recall how the wedding proposal went.

There they were in a nice park of the Supreme Kingdom, and as she remembered it was actually Gemstone Park a new park in a different universe. It was recently conquered by the king and his armories, and they also captured the entire universe along with that. Still to this day, Alexis does not understand how they could have zero deaths in every war. I guess it's a secret that she will never know. Even Jaden does not know the answer, because she and he looked in the families archive together and there was nothing on how these troops survived the battle with no death. Though the army was normal because they always had wounds and both Alexis and Jaden though what gave the army the edge in the fight was all the cool armor that was developed by the kingdom over the years and all the cool weapons the kingdom had which included the ships and other materials. Though that's enough about theory she wanted to get back to the memory of the best day in her life. Jaden took her all around the park and she saw many things like children and adults greeting them and people thanking the king for putting their universe under a righteous rule. She was amazed at how much Jaden knew and how much the people loved him, but what really impressed her was how Jaden dealt with the job of being king. She had always read that the king could do whatever he wanted and that kings were never nice to people and never gave them any right. Jaden was completely opposite, he gives rights to the people and takes the hard complicated jobs of government while the people take the easy ones. He even allows election for positions to be allowed so the people have a say in the government and the government can help its people to its full extent. She was amazed at how happy the kingdom was, and that's when the fun began. Jaden took Alexis to a nice spot of Gemstone Park which was Lake Gemstone and he told her that they had to wait until the night to see the amazing potential of the lake. Alexis at the time did not know the lake or what it does. Though Jaden being the king did and that's why we waited until midnight. During that time we just sang songs, and remembered the past and all the challenges we went through. When midnight struck that is when Jaden made his move, he put his knee down in front of me and opened a box with a diamond that was bigger than the average diamond. He told her,

"Alexis will you be willing to take our relationship to the next level and marry me?"

At the point I was to have no thought but only one word and that would be I saying,

"Jaden you are the only man I love, I will marry you."

At that point Jaden slid the ring on her finger and told her to look out there and then I saw hundreds of people looking at the lake as it started to change colors and became a giant lightshow. That was the best moment ever and the fun is not over because Jaden told me to dip the ring into the lake and when I did the ring turned into a rainbow jewel which was shining like the sun, and that's when he told me that the jewel reflects our emotions, and when the jewel is shining like that it means we both are happy and we were a true love couple.

"Alexis dear! Alexis dear! Are you up its time to go?"

Alexis woke up in shock to see herself sleeping on the bed with her diary opened up right next to her and she wondered when she pulled that out. She decided to look at the date it was opened to and day was July 6, 2005. On the top of the journal it said, "The Best Day in my Life-A Cherished Memory that will live forever."

She saw that the journal was opened to the day that Jaden had purposed to her, and she fell asleep in that dream again as if the proposal was happening all over again. Jaden also looked at the journal and recognized the date that he never forgot. When he saw it his facial expression was a smile and Jaden just looked at Alexis and she grabbed him and kissed him with the same kiss that they had ten years ago. Then the fell during the kiss and that's when the kids walked into the room and jumped on mom and dad. At that moment they broke the kiss and found their kids on their stomach. The kids were excited and showing mom and dad the list and that everything has been done on the list. So Jaden with a brave look on his face said,

"Children now is the time to leave and the time we head off to the Supreme Kingdom."

The kid's excitement burned through the room at what their dad had said and the kids took their father's and their mother's luggage and they headed towards the loading dock where the kids packed the bags in the cargo hold of the new royal ship which was known as the S.S Galaxias. By the time the kids finished loading the cargo they all noticed that mother and father were not around so they assumed that mother and father were still resting so they decided to wait and play games on the royal ship until mother and father came to the royal ship.

In the mansion, Alexis and Jaden were just getting themselves up when they realized the kids were gone so instead wondering where the kids were they just assumed where the kids were and they knew their assumptions were correct because there was only one place the kids would go with their cargo. So Alexis told Jaden,

"Jaden dear, why don't we race to where the kids are? Winner gets reward."

"Alexis dear, are you challenging me to run like we use to when were friends and we were dating?" Jaden said laughing as if he was confident he would win.

"Jaden dear, you sound confident that you would win."

"Lexi my darling, that because I know I would win."

"Jay dear, you seem to be forgetting that you're over confidence is your greatest weakness."

"Alexis dear, now why would I forget that?"  
"Because you just said you win the race." Alexis stated in a smart voice.

"Ever well Alexis you are right I was being over confident but I still think I can win as long as I believe in my legs just like I do in everything else." Jaden states with a good and strong voice.

"Well then dear, let's see how strong those legs really are? A race to the ship just for olds time sake."

"You're on dear, but what happens when ones of us wins?"

"The person who wins will have to lead our morning kisses for the next ten days."

This sounded like a good challenge to Jaden, for as long as he can remember, Alexis has always relied on him to lead the morning kiss. It would be fun to see her lead it for once. To see how strong her lips were compared to his. So Jaden said with great delight.

"You're on Lexi first one to the cargo dock."

Alexis laughed and both she and Jaden got on the starting line, and they both went on the mark of three. Meanwhile in the ship the kids were learning how to control the ship by reading the ship and its instructions. While they were waiting for mom and dad. During their reading, Nadia whose was the lookout pointed that mom and dad were having race. She wondered why the race was happening though she was concerned because she knew for whatever reason mom and dad were racing it was probably a reason to improve their relationship. It was either that or to see who would have to do the boring jobs of being the king and queen which included speaking to the Media and other boring stuff. Yep that's the only bet they would put in a race. The reason for the race was probably just to have fun like the use to before they became king and queen. As the race approached its finish the contestants where neck and neck. Nadia who was standing at the lookout decided to put this on the holo-screen for her brothers and sisters to watch because to her it was amusing to see the king and the queen having a race for fun. Her brothers and sisters below deck on the bridge saw what was happening and cheering started coming from the bridge. All the boys cheered for their father while the girls cheered for their mother. Though from the point of race it looked as if mom was going to win. As the race came to the close, their father did something no one had expected, he used his power as the Supreme King and jumped father than any man could making him win the race. The boys cheered as father won the race, but the girls cheered because mother and finished the race fair and square. At last the race was over and all that was found was both father and mother laughing at each other. That was something that the kids could not figure out, why were dad and mom laughing. For a few moments they pondered this idea when the parents stopped laughing. Then father stood up straight and addressed the question the kids mused about.

"Kids listen, you're probably wondering why me and Alexis ran like that and what the bet was about? Also your probably wondering why your mother can not stop laughing and neither can I."

"Yes! Father that is what we were wondering."

Just then mother stood up and spoke,

"Children, that silly little bet that I and your father made was on a morning routine which now I have to lead. Also this is what we used to do when we were college students at D.A."

"Ok…so now can we go!"

Jaden and Alexis laughed responding,

"Yes, they can go now."

At that moment Jaden went to the controls and the ship took off. The kids were so excited the looked out the window hoping to get into space soon and see all the planets on their way to the Supreme Kingdom. Jaden and Alexis knew the kids were thinking of stopping at some interesting planets so they waited for the ship to stop. For hours they waited hoping the ship would stop it never did. That's when they got bored and asked father and mother another question which was really more like another boring statement. They stated that

"That the ship has been traveling for days and we have not seen the home world yet."

Though Jaden their father remained calm and did not even listen as if he was thinking of what a king should be worried of. He was thinking of any dangers he and Alexis may come across if they were seen in places not guarded. Jaden knew he never knew of a place that matched that description but he never forgot that a king should look after his nation and his own family. That he should treat the nation and the family with respects of equality and that he should look after them because he is no longer looking out for himself, but he is looking out for the children and Alexis. Jaden thought about his problems and Alexis noticed it as well as the kids.

Brave stood up and asked his father,

"Father what troubles you? For something in your eyes seems to have troubled your mind?"

"Indeed Brave, your knowledge to look and see the fear of a great leader than ask a great leader is quite commend my son."

"Thank you for your most elegant praises, know will you tell me what has you bothered father."

"My son, I have just the fear any father has for his children and his wife, but also a greater threat approaches."

"Father what is this great threat that threatens us father."

"My son, first I must talk with your mother then I will tell you and the children."

As the ship entered into the border lines of the Supreme Kingdom planter borders the children looked to see the satellites and many other floating objects in space. They also noticed that there was a space highway connecting planets, and then saw how organized the Supreme Kingdom really was. The ship transferred its routes and headed for the Supreme Kingdom. The children were curious to why cars had a highway to stay on while ships had to follow the line marking made by the satellites. Jaden saw the kids notice this after he spoke with Alexis and he told them.

"You kids are probably wondering about these satellites and these highways in space."

"Yeah dad actually I was just amazed that under your rule you have established all these great vehicles and other things."

"Kids, I just provide the permission, the people of my kingdom deserve the real credit for doing all this amazing things."

"Dad, I truly believe without everyone's help the Supreme Kingdom would not live up to its name."

"Haa, I know what you mean."

Just then the ship's captain stopped the ship making an announcement,

"All members of the royal ship please buckle your seat belts and prepare for entry into the orbit of the capital planet of the Supreme Kingdom. Planet Supreme."

As the ship touched down into the orbit the kids decided to look out the window but Jaden was worried the kids might get headaches if they move around while the ship is in the touch of orbit. As the ship slowly descends the kids looked past their father and mother to see a utopian paradise, and were amazed that father and mother have kept this place neat and organized or many years. Author started to wonder whether the Supreme Kingdom was born like this or did it take a bunch of men and women to make it what it is today. So once again, just like his brothers and sisters, he took no hesitations to ask whether the Supreme Kingdom was born like this or did it take the hard work of men and women to build the following kingdom that they are seeing. Jaden was once again more than happy to answer his son's question, and he told him that nothing you ever find in the world is born where it stands. It must take the great cooperation of a leader and his people to make something great. No one does it by themselves for a kingdom cannot stand if it stands by itself with only the ruler in charge. It is the teamwork of the nation that makes a nation a nation. As the ship descended, Author thought about what he read in old fairy tales and what his dad is telling him and he sees no connection. He wonders why dad would make his power so limited in an absolute rule. So once again, Author took no hesitation to ask his father the following question.

"Dad, can I ask you something as we land on the planet?"

"Sure son, tell me what do you want to know? Is it something more of the planet or does this involve speaking about my rule because if it is that then we are going to have a long history of conversations my boy."

"Actual dad, it is different in a strange way."

"Is it really son, well then this is something I have to hear."

"So dad it kind of like this, you see I have always wondered about the rule of the Supreme Family?"

"What is wrong with our family's rule?"

"Nothing Dad, I just want to know why we have elected positions and why we have two sets of laws."

"Do you understand what law is what, and why it's there?"

"I guess not Dad, can you tell me why there are two sets of laws?"

"Son, the reason the Supreme Kingdom has two sets of laws is because the kings and queens of our family have always wanted to be fair in everything that we do."

"What does being fair have anything to do with the laws dictating the elections and the Supreme principle dictating the rule of the Supreme King?"

"Son, this might be something you children will not understand until you have grown up, but fairness in this kingdom is everything in the world. For you see, the only position that is never elected is the king and queen's position and in order for the kingdom to function in all fairness the principles had to be created so that no one had too much power into where it got to the limit of nothing being fair to no one. We need both sets of laws so that everyone's voice can be heard in the kingdom. Now do you understand?"

"Father, thank you for making me understand the truth. I cannot wait to tell my brothers and sisters on what you told me."

"Soon, you kids will have all the fun because we are almost ready to get off the ship."

As the ship landed in the moon ports landing pods, the kids watched the process and were amazed that the kingdom had devolved such a safe and sufficient process. As the ship landed completely, the kids looked at their dad and mom whom just waited in the living room of the cruiser. Nadia wondered why they did not get off the ship, so she asked out in general why the family could not move the ship. Their dad just looked and said,

"Kids, we have to wait."

"What for? Dad we are here why can we not just walk out the front door?" asked Brave.

"Kids, if we walk out the front door, it could be dangerous." Jaden replied saying.

"Dad, what are we waiting for?" asked Serbia.

"Dear, we are waiting for the royal patrol squadron to come and open the hatch so we can get out. Should not take more than a few minutes." Alexis responded.

"Wait, are you tell me we have to wait just a few minutes for some dudes with big amour to show up and pick us and open the door! Wait what am I saying? The door can be opened from the inside right?"

Jaden and Alexis just smiled at their daughter Serbia and said,

"No dear, the ship we are traveling in is designed so that the King nor his family would be able to escape until the lock was released remotely with a special remote that the guards are given and that they can only use. Until then, we are sitting here, waiting for those big dudes in armor." Alexis stated as Jaden smiled at the kids.

The kids had no other choice but wait for the guards to show up and open the door with their special remote for security reasons as dad and mom stated earlier. So they sat down with their parents, but it was not every long as their ship's door was opened and those big dudes in armor showed up with a limo right in front of them. The six guards stood waiting for the King and his family to exit the ship, and the King and his family made no hesitations to exit the ship. The princes and the princess were first, and then Jaden and Alexis showed up at the limo. As they entered the limo, the saw the kids enjoying themselves on the families 3d holoscreen, which really displayed good earthly movies in awesome pictures. Alexis was watching them see the television and quickly fall asleep by it. She laughed saying to herself,

"Those kids are just like me and Jaden."

Jaden, who was looking at important papers of filed court cases that had appealed its way all the way to the palace and the judgment of the King and Queen, was quickly shocked when he saw Alexis looking at the kids falling sleeping right next to the T.V. As she was smiling and quickly traveling to her kids to put a blanket around them and shut off the T.V, she noticed Jaden climb up right behind her. She smiled and said,

"Dear children, rest well and have sweet dreams."

She kisses then good night and goes to where Jaden looks up from his papers and looks at her looking at the kids while stroking the girls' long hairs and the boy's short but cool looking hair styles. She looks upon her children watching them careful and stroking their hair more and more. Jaden notices this and wonders if she thinks what happened to him when he was young will happen to their children. He puts down his papers and looks at Alexis straight in the face, and says to her,

"Lexi, are you worried about something?"

Alexis looks up responding to her husband's question by saying,

"Jaden dear, when I look upon the kids I feel this band of worry that is swelling inside of me."

"Lexi, if you think some band of robbers are just going to show up out of anywhere and kill our children then you are…"

"Crazy…Jaden I know that, but I am worried that the kids will lose the only person that can look after them."

"Who is that Lexi, we will put tight security if that is the case."

"Jay, I am talking about you."

"Me! Alexis, did you forget that I am the Supreme King and you are the Queen, it would be hard for someone to pull the old twist on our lives."

"Exactly the point Jay, I do not want to lose you to war or anything else and I do not want conquers coming to kill us like they did your parents."

"Lexi, what happened to my parents was fate, and the kingdom has moved on because it was fate. Now we are the king and queen and we have to finish our work."

"Jay…" As she starts to cry.

"Promise me you won't die until it is time and you grow old and die of old age. When your number comes and you go with me and we can leave our kids knowing that they are safe."

"Alexis, why are you so worried about these matters now?"

"Jay, I just want to make sure that you are around to see the kids grow up and live their lives."

"Alexis, I completely understand and now I think you have point with the dangers. I now that from my ancestors and father's rule that the kingdom is never safe forever and security for all citizens is always needed. Also, I think it's time we have new security deeds in place for the royal family."

"You mean it Jay!"

"Defiantly, what would I do without you?"

Without no constellation, Jaden and Alexis took the time to kiss a passionate kiss as the limo traveled from the planet's Moon Port towards the Supreme King and Queen's palace. The kissing lasted until the car ride's end and everything seemed normal from there. That was the same until Jaden and Alexis received the call of their lives which truly put Jaden's skill to the test.

 _ **Chapter 5: Jaden and Alexis**_

As soon as the limo stopped at the palace gates, the guards who were stationed at the palace gates welcomed their king and queen, and quickly called the servants to help with the luggage. Jaden and Alexis did not mind helping the servants as well, but they had the strange feeling that someone should take the kids to their room. Alexis laughed the minute they thought about this, because she knew her Jaden would try out on the work he has to do because it is night time and he wants to sleep. So the minute Jaden said,

"Dear, I am going to go and sleep now after taking these bags to our room."

Alexis immediately reacted by saying,

"Jay, there is no way that I am carrying the kids all the way up those steps and carrying their bags to their room. If I can stay up so can you, and remember Jaden the more you stay up the better you sleep."

Jaden saw Alexis was playing hard ball and would not let him go and sleep, so he agreed to her terms with no argument, because he knew any argument with Alexis and he would automatically lose. With that, Jaden helped the servants and the guards carry everyone's luggage to the appropriate room, and after several hours of heavy lifting, the guards and the servants went back to their houses. Jaden being the king he is went to find his queen to tell her it was time to sleep, because when it came to sleep he knew both him and Alexis needed a lot of it. As the last of the baggage was put in the rooms and as the kids were put in their beds, Jaden decided that it was time he went to his room, and see if Alexis has already fallen asleep. As he entered the room, he noticed that Alexis was not in the room, so he decided to take a look around the palace for his beloved queen. As he searched around the palace, he kept wondering her Alexis was, and after searching in the last room of the palace, he decided to take a look in the palace gardens. The biggest gardens in the palace grounds, and as Jaden approached the grounds of the palace, he looked and saw his beloved queen just looking at the fountain all sad like. He quickly rushed to her and spoke to her and asked a simple question.

"What bothers you my queen?"

Alexis pleased to see her husband just said in a sad tone.

"Dear, something bothers me."

"What bothers you so much, that you have to sit here and do nothing but look sad and depressed?"

"Jaden, my darling I am so glad that you care enough about me to ask me such a question. So I will tell you what bothers me but I doubt you like to hear it."

"Alexis, I will listen to whatever you have to say."

"Alright Jay, I am worried about us dying in battle more importantly you dying in any battle the Supreme Kingdom shows up against."

"Lexi my dear, you have nothing to worry about. The king decides the plans and goes with his soldiers and along with the officials the king makes the plan."

"Yeah Jay I know that, expect what happens when the enemy king is involved and he wants to fight the soldiers."

"Then the king gets involved, and the officials as well."

"Jay…it's that I cannot lose you, because I will be forever haunted if I lose you."

"By forever haunted you mean you will think it's your fault that I died and will never bring yourself up again to fight for what's right."

"Exactly Jay, so listen I was wondering whether you would not go into the whole war thing unless it is really needed. I hope it is not needed but if it is just promise me…promise me there will be no death involved."

Jaden smiles and then laughs saying,

"Oh really do I have to promise that I will never go into battle again."

Alexis seeing right through his joking states,

"Jay…come on, I need you to promise that you will never leave me and the kids again."

Jaden just laughed and smiled and then crept up close to his queen and kissed her for a good long passionate kiss at the gardens. Alexis just smiled and thought this was Jaden's way of saying yes and that he will never leave her again. She enjoyed the passion kiss of a good long moment. Both Jaden and Alexis shared this good long moment for a very long time till it came to point that they needed air. Both Jaden and Alexis laughed as they separated for air, and as they were laughing Jaden reached out his hand to her and asked whether or not she wanted to come with him to the palace for a nap. Alexis did not even need to think about a response to that, she got up and grabbed his hand and headed towards the palace doors and exited the gardens. They headed up towards their room, she began wonder about the warning that they had been given, and whether they should believe it or not. She wanted to know about the whole secret and thing and what the Supreme families' biggest and only secret was. So before the time of sleep, she decided to open her mouth and ask her beloved husband what the whole secret thing was about.

"Jaden, I want to ask you something very important."

"Sure Lex, what is it that you would like to ask that is very important."

"Jay, I was just thinking about that dream with your parents. You know the pervious Supreme King and Queen."

"Yeah…and Lex what is it that you want to know about my parents and my side of the family."

"Jay, what I want to know is the big secret behind your family, and what the whole thing is about."

"Lex, you're right…you are my wife and I have no right to hide anything from you."

"Ok Jay, now tell me about this big secret."

"Lex, this big secret takes place no ago in an ancient story which has polluted our blood line for years. It's the story of the "Forbidden One."

"Jay, who or what is the "Forbidden One". Is that not just something random?"

"No Lex, the "Forbidden One" is not a what, but a who. It is the opposite of the one who started this kingdom."

"You're talking about King Charles the Great, the person who is in the middle of Independent Park."

"That's right, but I am not talking about my noble ancestor, but I am talking about my evil one. King Charles the Great had a brother and is name was King Mali the Treacherous."

"Ok Jay…what of these two kings?"

"Lex, allow me to tell you the whole story."

"Ok Jay, shoot."

"Lex, the story begins after the death of King Charles the Great's father. The kingdom was now to be given to the next one in line and apparently that was the evil Supreme King. I prefer not saying his name because it makes me feel bad. It is a haunted feeling that has terrified us for years. So basically, he took over the kingdom while my good ancestor just stood back as second command to the king. As he ruled the kingdom from his father, the kingdom started to fall apart and many citizens noticed this and some high officials also noticed this and all together they came towards the king and bowed to him asking him to take their suggestions and repair and save the kingdom. Though being the king that he was, he refused these changes even though his brother who tried to convince him expected it. With that action, the kingdom fell more and more until war was on. A civil war in which it was brother against brother and sister against sister. A war that nobody wanted, this war lasted for a whole century, and at the end my ancestor King Charles the Great defeated the tyrant and restored order to the kingdom. My evil ancestor was bent on revenge and he swore that one day he would rule with an iron hand after killing all who are his brother's followers. Including his entire family. When he was captured, he lost everything and was executed and buried in the pit of all his evil officers and ever since that day, the Supreme family has been on alert, in case someone tries to resurrect this darkness. Also we wish that no one gets involved, and for that reason we only tell the members of our family such a secret."

When Alexis heard this, she nearly broke down crying, and Jaden saw it and figured now she was worried that this mad king may come back and destroy him. He went over to Alexis to comfort her by telling her this.

"My dear Lexi, you do not have to worry of a thing, because even though the legends might come true with some evil person trying to resurrect my dark ancestor, but hey if he ever shows his ugly two-faced face around these parts, I will knock them both into the next century. Also, you know that you and the kids mean the whole kingdom to me, so why would you cry over such a legend. I promise you my dear that I will never leave you or take you for granted."

At the words of Jaden's speech, Alexis was comforted by knowing that her own husband will be there for her even if that dark and evil king does come back to life again. This was the most reassuring statement that Alexis had ever faced, and this was sure going to be a new challenge in her life with Jaden, but throughout her experiences with Jaden which include all those deadly times that Jaden nearly got himself killed, she knew that they could pull it off together no matter what the challenge lay ahead. Also with Jaden smiling and being happy how could she not be happy just like her husband Jaden. Jaden noticed the serious thought that took place in Alexis's mind and wondered what she was thinking. It was at that moment that he decided to ask her what was going on.

"Lex, you have some thoughts or can we go to sleep?"

Alexis just looked and smiled, then said.

"Jay, we have to go to sleep, because we have a busy day tomorrow and remember that we both have to finish our work in the kingdoms of land and sea. You have to finish your work in the sea, while I take over certain cases in the land. Which in other words is mostly all the land at the work. Do you think we should get the kids involved, since it is going to be their work soon enough?"

Jaden can crept closer to Alexis and passionately kissed her, Alexis knew this was a sign of love and it could not be anything else. She also Jaden wanted her to sleep, otherwise neither of them would ever get up. She no longer kept the questions that pondered her mind because that kiss solved every one of her questions just fine. Then after a long sleep, they finally fell asleep only to be awoken by the clock, in which again Jaden jumped off the bed and right into the floor and to where both crowns fell on top of him. The loud noise woke up Alexis, and when she looked around for what caused such a loud noise, she heard the alarm clock ring as loud as it could, and she put a stop to it by hitting it. Then Alexis decided it was time to look around make sure nothing was outplace. Her memory was good when it came to remember certain things about the palace and the walls and even meal times and meeting times in which Jaden had always forgotten. As she looked around, she noticed something was out of place, and that was her love Jaden. Usually, Jaden would be sleeping by her side, but this time Jaden was not at her side. No this time Jaden was gone, and for a second she nearly panicked wondering what to do next. She nearly lost it when a small groan came from the side of bed, and with that it all came to place as she noticed her love being in the side of her bed and groaning as he woke up. She then decided that it was the perfect time to sneak the morning wakeup call on Jaden. As Jaden got up and back into the bed Alexis jumped and grabbed him and pushed him down and gave the morning kiss. This was one of passion, though the kiss Jaden agreed in his mind was more passion able than the one he had given her last night. That was no lie, and the kiss lasted for fifteen minutes until they needed air. Jaden and Alexis both parted for air, and then laughed and then got ready. Alexis changed first while Jaden slept some more, and as soon as she was done she woke up Jaden and he took care of his morning needs. When they were both done, Jaden and Alexis went downstairs and as they went they heard some sounds and went to investigate. Only to find the kids playing a new game on the families giant screen with all kinds of new apps. Jaden and Alexis watched as Brave, Author, Lancet, Serbia, Savanah, and Nadia played the new war game Galactic Strategies, a game based where your plan had to be good or be at the risk of death, and from what Jaden and Alexis were seeing it seemed as if the plan that was being hatched was a good one by all six of them, though Jaden could see how some of their plans worked and he could see one common flaw in all their plans. In all their plans there was always a moment where they were by themselves and they did not realize that the missiles they were using were defected missiles, and at a certain shot, the contraption would blow and take out anything within a five mile radius and they were all in a five mile radius from each other, and at that moment the missiles would go boom and their it is the end of the road. In other words, the only lasted like ten turns before they had to get up again. Jaden and Alexis just stood there thinking that they were much better duelist than video game designers or players. That is when the kids turned around only to notice their mom and dad staring at them while they play this awesome game. The kids noticed that their dad and mom had noticed something in the way they were playing, something that had gone wrong with their brilliant plans. Brave, who was the first to notice these issues was the first to ask what the problem was. Jaden and Alexis simply laughed and then looked at each other and Jaden said,

"Kids, do you realize that those high power missiles you are using have a flaw in them."

"A flaw dad, are you serious a flaw that game with those high power missiles." Brave asked confused

"You see kids, there is a simple flaw in the plans you are holding, even though each of you want to win the game, your plans to do it are wrong because the weapon you use explodes on sight after ten turns and the missiles blow you up and anything within a five mile radius."

The kids were shocked at Jaden's words, and could not believe it until Lancet decided to look up the weapon and see that it was true, and that there were no miscalls into what dad was saying. The kids were shocked to death, when their brother showed them this information. Now they were in debt, and wondered that if these games were not good enough for them, then what was good enough for them. Then Serbia decided to ask her father, and he said only two words, "Duel Monsters." Jaden told them that this game ran through their family line and he even saved the world once or twice with this game. The kids seemed interested so, Jaden decided to show them how the game was played. So he told the kids and his beloved wife,

"Alexis, you and I are going to duel in the courtyard, and the kids will learn the game."

"Jaden, I gladly accept, now let's duel."

Jaden and Alexis, along with the kids went to the courtyard to play the game, and the kids were excited. Both duel discs were set to 4,000

Jaden and Alexis said, "Duel."

As the duel started, Jaden decided use a secret deck that has been in his family, and the duel official started as Jaden said,

"Get your game on!"

"My game is always on dear."

The kids who were watching their parents compete in a duel decided to study on the tactics of their parents.

"The queen first Jaden." As Alexis made her move.

"Alright, then it's time to draw. Ok then, I play the spell polymeration, and then with it I will fuse etoile cyberwith blade skater to summon x-wall cyber blader (2100 800). Also to add to my player on the field, I will throw this lovely diva in the duel. I summon the lady of judgment **(not real card)** (1600 500). Lastly, I will play two card face downs, and end my turn. Your turn dear, let's see if the great Jaden is as strong as if he was once was."

"Ah, Alexis dear only you can push me to the limit of dueling. Now let's see what my family's deck can really do. Ok then, I draw. Alright then…"

Jaden stands looking at his cards as it seems like family 'cards were telling them how to be used. Alexis his wife knew Jaden could speak to spirits, and started to wonder what they were saying right now, and why Jaden used a deck he never seen before. Though before she could ask Jaden cracked a smile and said,

"Lex, the move you made was awesome, but now I am going to have to cut this duel short and beat you." **(Note: I am going to add 5ds summoning in here.)**. Alright then, since you control a monster on your field, while there are none on mine, I can summon this dude too automatically to help me tie the score. I summon the vice dragon in attack mode, but when I summon it like this its attack and defense points are cut in half. Leaving him with only (1,000, 1200). Though, he is not the only one on the field, no he is just going to be a team player to help bring out someone who will impress you."

Alexis was confused on Jaden's statement, what did he mean when he said this monster was only going to be a team player in something bigger. As far as she knew, there were no fusion monsters you could summon with that dragon.

"Lex, you cannot fusion summon with this dragon, but you can Synchro Summon with him, with the help of a tuner monster. So without no delay it is time to get my game on, and summon level three trust guardian. With these two cards on the field, I will now tune them in order to summon a legendary beast. I summon the level eight red dragon archfiend (3,000 2500).

The monster stood strong and impressive. Alexis and the kids and even the guards never thought they see a card like that again.

"So Alexis, it seems that my monster has taken some impression towards you and the kids as well as the guards. Though a monster just sitting here is no monster at all unless a real fraction of its power is shown, and thanks to this spell that power will be shown."

"Jay, what are you going to do?"

"This Alexis, I play the spell the destruction of metros. (Made up spell), this spell allows me to allow my monsters attack points to increase by the number of cards in my hand, and by discarding that same number he can attack that many times. Since there are two cards in my hand remaining my monster gains double the attack points, and then by discarding those same cards, red dragon archfiend can attack both your monsters with its attack points doubled. So go Red Dragon Archfiend, and end this duel!" With that the monster attacks and the duel ends. The kids were in shock in how quickly Jaden took down the best female duelist in the Academy. In other words his own wife. Jaden just stood there with his famous pose saying that's game. At that moment, Jaden and Alexis had a guard come up and say that news comes with the delivery of an invitation reunion party at D.A. Jaden, Alexis and the kids smiled and then Alexis said, "Let's go." They all left for the Academy.

Authors Note:

Hey Guys, hope you enjoy this section of the story, there will be another soon enough. Watch out for it. Once again, I have no ownership of this show or any of its characters.


End file.
